DressUp
by princessblaine
Summary: Sequel to RolePlay- Darren has been ignoring Chris since Mia came back around... But Chris has a plan.


**_AN/ This is the sequel to Roleplay- It's not necessary to read it but hey, who doesn't need more porn in their lives?_**

* * *

><p>Chris was angry. It had been a month since him and Darren had 'practiced their lines'. Now that Mia had suddenly resurfaced, Chris had become invisible. He did not approve of this. He had thoroughly enjoyed reading lines with Darren that night, and really wanted to do it again. So he did what Chris does best; he hatched a plan. Because what Chris Colfer wants, Chris Colfer gets.<p>

Chris was currently in a limo outside Darren's condo. Beside him was the Dalton Academy blazer he had taken from set. When the door of the limo opened, he held up the blazer with one finger.

"Hey Chris, what's all this-" Darren stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw the blazer.

Chris peeked out from behind it, smiling. "Blaine! I'm so glad your parents let you come!"

Darren eyed Chris with raised brows. "Come on, Chris. We can't do this. Mia and I are working on things, remember?" He said softly, taking the spot beside him.

Chris feigned hurt. "Who is Chris? And who is Mia? I thought you said you were sure about being gay after the whole Rachel thing?"

Darren brought a hand to rub his temple. It was going to be Kurt and Blaine. Just like the first time; as if they were rehearsing. Fuck it, he was going to do this.

"Sorry Kurt. Just thinking about a story I'm writing. Chris and Mia are the main characters." Darren paused. "What's all this about?" He asked gesturing to their surroundings.

Chris smiled. Hook, line and sinker. "It's our anniversary."

Darren was just as confused as Blaine would be. "Anniversary of what?" Kurt and Blaine's one year wasn't until March.

Chris's eyes went dark. "Of the first time we… you know." He made himself flush pink, something Kurt definitely would have done.

"Oh." Was all Darren could say before Chris was on top of him. He looked up at Chris. "Kurt what are you doing?" He gasped as Chris started sucking his neck.

"I want to relive the magic, Blaine." Chris whispered in Darren's ear.

Chris pulled on the hem of Darren's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He grabbed the blazer and draped it over Darren's bare shoulders.

"So I was right while we were on tour. You really do love the blazer, Kurt." Darren laughed as he stuck his arms into the sleeves.

Darren allowed his eyes to rake over Chris's body. He'd gone all out for this; even nabbing Kurt's prom outfit from wardrobe. He brought his hand to Chris's ass, squeezing tightly.

"We have an hour, Blaine." Chris said quietly, biting on Darren's earlobe. "I really want to watch you do something."

Darren was struggling for words as Chris grinded into his lap. "Anything." He managed to say after finally catching his breath.

He watched with curious eyes as Chris leaned over, pulling something from a small black bag. Darren's eyes widened as a small bottle of lube was placed into one of his hands.

"I want to watch you prep yourself. Please, Blaine. Let me make love to you."

Darren's heart rate increased at Chris's words. "I…" His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. "Can we do it together, Kurt?"

He felt Chris smile against his neck. "Of course, love."

Darren felt Chris's hands on his chest, slowly pushing him into a laying position on the seat. He instantly brought his hands to Chris's back, pulling him as tighter as they kissed passionately.

Chris pulled back slowly and they locked eyes. Before Darren could stop, the words were out his mouth. "I love you." Shit. What even? "I love you, Kurt." He quickly clarified, and sighed inwardly with relief when Chris continued what he was doing.

"I love you too, Blaine." Chris said, pressing a gentle kiss to Darren's cheek.

Darren allowed his body to relax against the seat. For a limo, it was pretty comfortable. His train of thought was instantly derailed however, when he felt Chris tugging off his pants and underwear. Darren inhaled a sharp breath as Chris licked the tip of his cock.

Chris looked up at Darren as his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking hard. He could tell right away that the older boy was having trouble keeping his hips in place, so Chris pulled off.

Leaning behind him, Chris grabbed the bottle of lube that had fallen to the side. "Dar- Blaine, give me your hand."

Darren's hand was shaking slightly as Chris took it. "Don't worry, you'll like it baby. I promise I'll make you feel good." He said softly, pouring the lube onto Darren's fingers. "You start, I'll join in after."

Chris leaned back on his hands, and for the first time Darren could see that he had nothing on underneath the kilt. He didn't think it was possible, but he could almost feel more blood flowing to his cock. Out of instinct, Darren went to move his hand to his erection, but Chris swatted it away.

Darren sighed, but he slowly brought his lube covered fingers to his entrance.

"Blaine, relax." Chris soothed. "It'll feel so much better if you don't tense up."

Darren exhaled slowly as he pushed a single finger past the first ring of muscles. Chris watched him with wide eyes, gently palming his own erection through his kilt.

"It stings." Darren whined without meaning to.

Chris nodded, and sat between his legs. "Move your finger, Blaine. It gets so much better."

Darren pushed his finger further in and rotated it slowly. He glanced down as he felt another hand between his legs.

"I'm going to add one, okay Blaine? Try to relax." Chris lightly kissed Darren's thigh as he gently added his finger.

Darren squirmed slightly, but Chris went straight for his prize. He tilted his finger experimentally, and smiled when Darren cried out from beneath him.

"Kurt! What the fuck is that!" Darren half shouted as Chris stuck the tiny nub again.

"That, my sweetheart, is a lovely thing called your prostate." Chris replied, laughing lightly. He took a moment to insert a second finger. In Darren's shocked discovery, he had thrown his hands to the seat for something to hold on to.

Chris spread his fingers slowly, unable to help himself as he grinded his hips into the seat.

"Kurt, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to come from just your fingers. And then we'll both me shit out of luck." Darren said sharply.

Chris removed his fingers and reach for the square package on the floor. He was surprised to find his hand was shaking slightly.

"Don't be nervous, Kurt." Darren's voice was calming. "I want this so bad. I want you, please."

Chris closed his eyes for a moment as he tore open the package. This would be his first time topping.

"Blaine, what if I hurt you? What if I'm just bad at this in general?"

Darren couldn't tell if it was Chris's words, or Kurt's word, but he reassured the boy either way. "Kurt, it'll be perfect because it's with you. And that's all that's important to me."

Chris nodded as rolled the condom onto his throbbing cock, not bothering to prevent the moan that came off his lips. He shivered as he spread the lube up his shaft.

Darren spread his legs slightly, and Chris crawled between them. The two shared a rough kiss before breaking apart to make eye contact again.

"I love you, Kurt." Darren repeated quietly. Sliding his hands down Chris's waist, he hooked his fingers around the bottom of the kilt, pulling it up around the younger man's waist. "Please." Darren's hips bucked up slightly, his erection was now beginning to throb painfully.

Chris tucked his head into the crook of Darren's neck, and slowly pushed into him. "I love you too, Darren."

Before either one of them could grasp the mistake that had slipped from Chris's mouth, the driver decided it would be a good time to make a turn.

Both men cried out as Chris slid balls deep into Darren.

"Fuck, Blaine. I'm sorry." Chris said softly. He bit his lip as the sensation of Darren's tight heat surrounding his cock when straight to his head.

Darren's eyes were clenched shut as he desperately tried to adjust to Chris's size. After taking a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes. "It's okay, Kurt. You can move now."

Chris propped himself up on his arms, breathing heavily as he started a slow pace of in and out. 'Shit, Blaine. It's so tight and warm. I'm not going to last long."

"Faster, Kurt." Darren panted, hooking his ankles around Chris's thighs.

Chris wrapped one hand underneath Darren's waist, lifting slightly as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts.

Darren had turned into a blubbering mess of broken words and loud moans. "Close, Chris. I'm so close."

Chris shifted his position carefully, thrusting hard into Darren's heat. He brought the hand that was around Darren's waist and placed it firmly on his cock.

He began pumping Darren's cock in time with his thrusts, and soon after felt the hot coil in his lower stomach. "Darren, I'm going to…" His sentence broke off as he felt Darren's muscles tighten around his cock, signalling the older boys release.

They had shouted each other's names before Chris fell on top of Darren, gasping for breath.

The two boys allowed a few minutes to pass before Chris leaned back, pulling out of Darren slowly.

The older boy hissed quietly before reaching for his pants. Darren winced as he stood up, pulling on his jeans.

They looked at each other for a moment before Darren sat across from Chris.

"You said my name, not Kurt."

"And you called me Darren instead of Blaine."

There was a small silence before Chris spoke again.

"This can't happen again, can it?" He said quietly, wringing his hands together.

Darren looked at Chris sadly. "No, it can't."

"Because you're falling for me." Chris replied. It was a statement, not a question.

"And you, for me." Darren countered as he pulled on his shirt, tossing the blazer next to Chris.

The limo came to sudden stop, and both men look out the window. "Chris, I really want to ask you to come up with me, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "It's not a good idea." He stuck out his hand awkwardly. "It was fun while it lasted." He conceded.

Darren took his hand, squeezing it tightly before letting go. "You're one of best friends, Chris. I'm not saying goodbye to you, I'm saying goodbye to this amazing add-on."

Chris found himself nodding again and looked away. "Have a good night, Darren."

"You too, Chris." Darren replied before he slipped out of the limo, and closed the door gently behind him.

_Later that night, Darren Criss would be cuddled on the couch with his girlfriend. They'd be watching Disney movies, and Darren would squeeze her tightly, silently wishing it was someone else in his arms._

_Later that night, Chris Colfer would be with the girls. They'd be laughing and drinking martini's while Chris silently wished the alcohol would numb the unforgettable pain in his heart._

_Both men would continue with their lives; completely unaware they were both hopelessly, unbreakably in love with each other._


End file.
